1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hubcaps, in particular to a hubcap assembly that permits a hubcap to spin independently from an associated vehicular wheel in only one direction of rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been a plethora of inventions relating to rotating hubcaps and wheel covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,342 to Rutterman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,715 to Harlen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,989 to Hsiao et al., disclose different mechanisms which allow a hubcap to maintain its rotational orientation independent of the rotation of the associated wheel. Each of these inventions employs some type of weighting mechanism to maintain the hubcap""s orientation regardless of the reverse or forward rotation of the associated wheel. These inventions differ from the present invention in that the present invention employs no weighting mechanism, and permits the hubcap to rotate independently from its associated wheel in only one direction of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,946 discloses a spinning hubcap designed to be spun relative to the vehicle wheel on which it is mounted, as the vehicle wheel rolls forward, and to continue to spin after the vehicle wheel has been brought to a stop. The ""946 invention differs from the present invention in that the present invention uses a bearing clutch rather than a ratchet type mechanism to control hubcap rotation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a one-way spinning hubcap as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The one way free spinning hubcap assembly is a novelty device that allows a vehicle""s hubcaps to freely spin in one direction independent of the rotation of the associated wheel. For example, when a vehicle using the invention accelerates or maintains its forward velocity the vehicles hubcaps are forced to spin at the same rate as the wheels. However, when the vehicle then slows or stops the hubcaps are free to continue spinning independently of the motion of the wheels.
The present assembly incorporates only six parts, which include a base plate, a spacer nut, a nut, a clutch bearing, a bolt and a spinner hubcap.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a spinner hubcap assembly that is free to rotate, in one direction only, independently of the associated wheel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spinner hubcap assembly that projects the illusion of forward motion in a stopped vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spinner hubcap assembly that requires a minimum number of parts and is easy to mount.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.